


Awkward

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Ball Gag, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Caught, Dildos, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Mild humiliation kink, Mild hyung kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Mercy era, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: wow. would you look at that. I made a chaptered fic instead of a series. good job. BUT THEY ALL LINK TOGETHER.....essentially I've thrown Kihyun and Shownu into awkward situations





	1. No Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine flirting with someone and then finding out you are on the same gameshow to compete and then become members in the same group
> 
> .....
> 
> basically explaining why Kihyun and Shownu were so awkward around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't we all wanna know why they didn't want to work with each other? I mean I did, so here's one of the many explanations
> 
> without further ado, LETS TIME TRAVEL
> 
> ps: I wrote this in a day, so be gentle
> 
> EDIT: this has been edited

**_"I_ _**feel** awkward with uhhhh Shownu- Shownu hyung"_ **

 

 

[FLASHBACK TO ONE MONTH AGO]

 

It all began when Wonho said, "instead of staring at him all night, you should talk to him".

 

Kihyun snapped out of his daze, "WHaT?"

 

"That's no way to speak to your hyung."

 

Ignoring Wonho's reprimand, Kihyun asked, "do I just say 'hey you're hot wanna fuck?' cause I doubt that would work."

 

"You never know."

 

He rolled his eyes, and after another shot of liquid courage Kihyun wobbled over to the guy in question, sitting two tables over.

 

"Wowwww."

 

"Ahem, yes. Can I help you?"

 

There's a heavy silence as Kihyun stares into this man's eyes for what seems like an eternity. If he was sober he would probably be drowning in the atmosphere. Instead he could probably drown in his eyes. The shade of brown reminds him of warmth, it looks like sweet chocolate, or warm cocoa or-

 

"Hello?"

 

Kihyun flushes, if possible with the shade of pink he already is and slurs, "Y- You're hot. Wanna fuuuuuuuck?"

 

"Um, thank you. I'm flattered but you're quite drunk so no"

 

At this Kihyun pouts, casting his gaze towards the floor, his shoulders slumping downwards. Then he swiftly turns back around to sit with Wonho.

 

Upon Kihyun's reappearance to the table, Wonho chuckles. "Looks like you did real good there. I loved the staring into his face part. That was great."

 

Kihyun groans in annoyance, and lets his head fall to the table.

 

[____]

 

After a somewhat busy day, Jooheon and Shownu went out to get dinner together. They had just finished ordering their food with a waitress. Both of them opting for a classic Korean barbeque.

 

"So Shownu hyung, I heard you're joining No Mercy as well?"

 

"Yeah I am. Might as well because the rest of our group is. NuBoys that is. Besides, it is a good opportunity-"

 

Their conversation is interupted with a loud "wowwww".

 

"Ahem, yes. Can I help you?"

 

There's a heavy silence as the guy stares into Shownu's brown eyes.

 

"Hello?" Jooheon says.

 

"I think he's drunk", Shownu replies. "Hi? Hello?"

 

Sudddenly the guy standing in front of them starts speaking. "Y- You're hot, h- hhhhot. You're- W- Wanna- Wanna f- f- fuck? Fuck m- me?" the guy stutters. His blush seemingly reaching sky high levels, that or is it the flush from alcohol? He absently fumbles around with the zip on his hoodie.

 

Jooheon laughs at this guys antics and nudges Shownu.

 

"Hyung. Stop gaping and give the poor guy an answer."

 

Shownu narrows his eyes at the younger, before replying to the 'poor guy'.

 

"Um, thank you. I'm flattered, you're really cute but you seem really drunk. Maybe under different circumstances. Would you like my number?"

 

At this he pouts, which Shownu finds absolutely adorable, then he turns around to sit at his table. Shownu sees that he didn't come alone. Wonho sends a wink his way, to which Shownu just shakes his head in disbelief.

 

"Did you just offer him your phONE NUMBER?"

 

[____]

 

The following morning, Wonho takes the liberty to inform him what happened the night before. Kihyun barely retains information when he's drunk. He pieces the night together with scattered memories, Wonho's videos and elaborate story telling.

 

This will be the last time he drinks soju.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't the last time he drank soju.

 

A couple days later he was visiting the new dorms he would be staying in once he joined No Mercy. Wonho was busy, so Kihyun decided that he would just go it alone. He needed to go out to do some grocery shopping anyway. Might as well get two birds with one stone.

 

After he had looked around the place, he decided that 1. it was clean enough (currently) 2. the kitchen works and 3. he could cook a meal for himself.

 

He busied himself in the kitchen, familarising himself with the cupboard space and hob. Humming along to Dean's Half Moon playing in the background. He ended up making beef bibimbap, which he enjoyed with some soju that he had bought. He originally intended to drink it with the others as a welcome gift once No Mercy started, but now seemed like a better time.

 

_nothing like the present I suppose_

 

He found himself drinking away the nerves, long after he had finished eating. His tolerance was 3 bottles, but he opened the fourth anyway. Kihyun alternated spending his time between dancing away to music, singing and checking his phone. Having drunk just under 4 bottles before a familar stranger strolled in.

 

[____]

 

Guess someone else had the same idea, Shownu thought to himself as began taking his shoes off before going in to look at the dorms.

 

He walked into the front room, to find the cute guy he saw at the BBQ place a few days ago.

 

_just act normal. it'll be fine_

 

"Oh hi. It's you", his hand coming up to rest on his neck. "I'm Shownu."

 

"Sh- Shhhhhh- Shownu??" the guy answered, albeit with a prominent (cute) lisp. He stood up onto his feet, then walked (swayed) towards him.

 

Cute guy ungracefully fell onto his chest, mumbling about being clingy when he's like this, wrapping his arms around him. Shownu mirrors the gesture, so the guy doesn't fall onto the ground.

 

At this point, Shownu notices the several bottles of soju scattered around the floor of the living room. He can count only 2 from this angle, but he reckons there's probably another one, cause this guy looks like he can drink a lot and for sure out drink him.

 

_guess this is what he meant by 'like this'. how many bottles can he even drink_

 

Cute guy tilts his head back and blinks at him, looking straight at him in the eyes.

 

"Kihyun" he says without much explaination.

 

_Kihyun, huh suits him_

 

His gaze darts from Shownu's eyes to his mouth, he tiptoes and leans into Shownu's lips. At this Shownu quirks a smile. Cute gu- Kihyun presses a delicate kiss onto his lips.

 

Shownu is shocked by this, not expecting Kihyun to do anything much less make the first move. He's left somewhat paralysed from the action.

 

"Soft," Kihyun giggles to himself, pressing his face back into Shownu's chest.

 

Soon after that Kihyun drops off to sleep. Making soft humming noises, even though he is still standing upright. Well, being held upright by Shownu.

 

Deciding it was probably the best that Shownu left Kihyun to sleep (vertically), he picked him up and carried him bridal style to one of the bedrooms.

 

Shownu settled him down onto the mattress. He debated whether Kihyun would appreciate being undressed by a stranger.

 

_oh well, he's wearing sweatpants so thats alright. it wont be too uncomfortable_

 

He thanked the being that left duvets and bedding behind, and began tucking Kihyun into bed.

 

"Don't leave" he mumbled. Making grabby hands at Shownu, latching onto his top.

 

Shownu let out a fond sigh, lying down on his back next to him.

 

Immediately, Kihyun curled around him, legs tangling together. It was slightly uncomfortable as Shownu still had his jeans on.

 

Kihyun breathed against his neck, "y'smell good"

 

And just like that, Kihyun falls asleep again.

 

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt if Shownu were to join and take a quick nap, the dorm could be explored later. That and he couldn't move. He shut his eyes and soon drifted off.

 

But not for long. He was awoken by broken whimpers, and hands tugging at his t shirt. The duvet having been kicked down to his ankles.

 

"Hey, you alright? Kihyun?"

 

At the point Shownu called his name, he let out a high pitched whine. His breathing came out faster.

 

Shownu looked down to try check his face.

 

Was he having a nightmare? At this thought, Shownu started whispering soothing phrases to Kihyun.

 

"It's okay. I got you. I got you."

 

Nope not a bad dream he realised as Kihyun started rutting against his leg. A good dream.

 

This is not happening Shownu thought to himself. No way. The guy is cute, but he didn't want this to be one of their first interactions with each other. In an attempt to wake him up he said his name a little louder.

 

"Kihyun, Kihyun."

 

Judging by the sounds Kihyun was making, letting out small breathy 'ah ah ah's, Shownu was not helping the situation.

 

"Kihyun-ah."

 

Kihyun let out a whine from the back of his throat just after being called 'Kihyun-ah', his hips stuttering before slowly stilling. Then he started to grind his crotch against Shownu's thigh again. His breathing coming in harsh ragged breaths as he brings himself back up to full hardness. Throughout all of this Shownu is rock still, afraid to move even though he knows this situation could be avoided. He wonders if his tensed leg is helping Kihyun in any way.

 

_but damn if that wasn't one of the hottest things Shownu has seen. well his dick sure seems to think so. this is going to be so awkward when he wakes up_

 

Shownu held himself, trying to quell his boner through his tight jeans.

 

He makes out a quiet "please" leaving Kihyun's mouth.

 

Shownu hmms in question and Kihyun moans loudly in response. He becomes exponentially more vocal, his head tipping back to expose the columm of his neck. His thrusts becoming messier and more erratic, chasing his orgasm through the friction of Shownu's jeans. Tears start to fall from his eyes and Shownu starts to doubt whether the guy next to him is really asleep.

 

"R- right there. Fuck. Hyung"

 

hyung?

 

"Yesyesyes" then Kihyun lets out another pitchy whine.

 

"I'm close. Pleaseplease, I'm gonna cum- I'm gonna-"

 

_wow he's so submissive_

 

Shownu gives himself another quick squeeze, why did he allow himself to be in these situations.

 

"Hyung, please can I cum. P- please. I've been a good boy, haven't I?" his voice sounds small, and Shownu just wants to protect him. He can feel Kihyun's cock rubbing against his jeans, and he's sure that if he looked down he would see the outline.

 

"Can I cum? Please can I cum? I'm so close-" his thrusts, just like his voice, become more desperate. Shownu can feel Kihyun's deperation seeping through his body.

 

Kihyun doesnt stop rambling as if he needs an answer from his dream. Or maybe from the real world.

 

"Have I been good? Please-"

 

After a small moment of hesitation, Shownu says, "you've been good, you can cum now". His voice rougher and deeper than usual, unable to conceal his arousal.

 

As if he flicked a switch, Kihyun stops talking like the air has been knocked out of him, his body trembling slightly at the second orgasm.

 

Well, Shownu's not going to forget that. Not even if he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

Early the next morning Kihyun wakes, his body clock getting the best of him. Confused as to where he is, because his room usually had more sunlight, even with the curtains drawn. He remembers going to check out the new place, so relaxes again.

 

He snuggles into the person beside him, making content noises.

 

WAit. PersON BESIDE HIM

 

Startled at this relevation, he sits up quickly. Ending up hitting the bunk above him.

 

"Owww", his hands coming up to cradle his head.

 

"Kihyun, you awake?" the other drawls in a sleepy voice.

 

Kihyun looks down at the man beside him to find the same guy he recently saw at the meal he had with Wonho. He lay on his back with one hand resting underneath his head.

 

What happened? How does he know my name? He ransacked his memory to try find something.

 

"Kihyun, you okay there?" the man said, bringing him out of his thoughts

 

Feeling the uncomfortable situation in his pants, Kihyun can only come to one conclusion. "Did we, did we f- fuck?!" Kihyun screeches.

 

"Uh no" Shownu chuckles, but feels heat rise on his cheeks as he remembers what happened a few hours ago. "You stutter a lot for someone so forward"

 

"O- oh, okay."

 

"But uh. You kind of humped my leg in your sleep"

 

"I- WHAT?"

 

Shownu sat up as well.

 

"You um had a dream. Do you remember at all?"

 

Kihyun suddenly gasped.

 

_oh my god. did i really do that in my sleep. this is why i dont share a bed. was i really that horny._

 

_it was a pretty hot dream. and the guy starring in it is right next to me. did i moan his name? DID I?_

 

Shownu sensed his panic and patted him on the shoulder. Kihyun just froze and stared at him.

 

"Nobody must know of this. Ok?"

 

"Yeah, okay sure thing"

 

"I'm serious uhh- what's your name?"

 

"Shownu."

 

"I'm serious Shownu. Noone must know"

 

* * *

Time passed and the next time they saw each other was once filming had started. And the truth came out . . .

 

"Wonho, you kNEW HIM BEFORE?!!" Kihyun screeched.

 

"Yeah. We were in a group together for a bit."

 

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME TO SAY HI TO HIM?" He started pacing around the room

 

"You definitely said more than 'hi' when you first met him."

 

Kihyun sighed and slumped into the couch, letting his head fall to the table.


	2. No Mercy: The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dream that started it all, which no one asked for but I will provide
> 
> .....
> 
> this what Kihyun was dreaming about in the prev chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be read as an accompaniment because it is so short, and not all that good tbh
> 
> it actually follows the timeline of events from the original chapter

Kihyun was fully unclothed, he had his head in the cushions, with his ass up.

 

The man he embarrassed himself in front of, from the restaurant a couple of days ago, was eating out his ass. Pushing his tongue mercilessly through the tight ring of muscle.

 

_his name is Shownu, his mind helpfully supplied from thin air_

 

Kihyun whimpered into the bed sheets, clutching on them as if it were his lifeline.

 

"You're being such a good boy, aren't you Kihyun?"

 

It was a rhetorical question, since he couldn't exactly answer with a gag in his mouth. He just let out a high pitched whine, in an attempt to answer.

 

Shownu retrieved the lube from the bedside drawers and drizzled it over Kihyun's ass. Kihyun shivered at the contact before relaxing his body as Shownu entered one finger.

 

"It's okay. I got you. I got you", Shownu reassured as he added a second finger and began scissoring. 

 

Kihyun started rutting against the air, rocking back against Shownu's fingers.

 

"Kihyun, I'm going to add a third finger. Think you can take it?"

 

The younger turned around, and nodded furiously, wanting to please.

 

Shownu added the extra finger excrutiatingly slowly, he was just watching Kihyun's thighs shake as he held his body weight up. He shallowly thrusted his fingers, before finding his prostate and massaging it. This brought out low groans from Kihyun, his mind hazy from the feeling.

 

Shownu then pulled out his fingers, the squelching sound filling the room. Kihyun tried to chase the sudden emptiness, muscles clenching around nothing.

 

"I'm going to take the gag off okay? Wanna hear my pretty baby moan for me"

 

After taking off the ball gag, Shownu slipped his fingers back into Kihyun's ass. He let out small breathy 'ah ah ah's. He was so close to orgasm, but he knew he could wait, that this pleasure was endurable. Until Shownu tugged at his weeping cock.

 

"Kihyun-ah."

 

The sensation of being kept on edge for so long by just Shownu's mouth and fingers, combined with the added pressure on his dick was too much. Kihyun let out a whine from the back of his throat, his hips stuttering before slowly stilling.

 

Catching his breath and realising his mistake, Kihyun breathed out, "s- sorry, I didn't mean to- to cum then."

 

The apology landed upon deaf ears, as Shownu didn't stop his ministrations on Kihyun's dick.

 

"Do good boys cum before they're told to?"

 

"N- nno." Kihyun replied, his breathing coming out in ragged breaths. He tried to wiggle away, but Shownu had already taken his other hand out and held his hips back, preventing the other from squirming too much. "Hhurts hyung."

 

"That's right, so I'm going to have to punish you."

 

"Please. I'll be good."

 

Shownu hums, playing with the sensitive head, pressing his thumb onto the slit; Kihyun moans loudly in response. He becomes exponentially more vocal, his back arching in pleasure.

 

"You just have to cum again. Just not before me. And no touching yourself, got it?"

 

"Y- yes. Yes hyung"

 

And with that Shownu releases his hold on Kihyun's dick and lines himself up with his ass. He pushes in slowly, letting the younger adjust to the stretch. Once he is fully in, Shownu grinds slowly against him.

 

"R- right there. Fuck. Hyung"

 

Upon hearing this Shownu cants his hips faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he chases his orgasm. Hitting Kihyun's prostate more consistently.

 

"Yesyesyes" Kihyun chants, letting out another pitchy whine.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was ringing around the room.

 

"I'm close. Pleaseplease, I'm gonna cum- I'm gonna-"

 

Shownu grunts with satifaction, happy that Kihyun has learnt his lesson.

 

"Hyung, please can I cum. P- please. I've been a good boy, haven't I? Can I cum? Please can I cum? I'm so close-" his voice desperate. "Have I been good? Please-"

 

Shownu says, "You've been good, you can cum now", his voice rough.

 

Kihyun lets out a choked moan, his body trembling after the second orgasm.


	3. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowwwwwwwwwwww, have you ever imagined whiny Kihyun?
> 
> .....
> 
> a fic about Kihyun and masturbation, then he gets caught. haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just an excuse for me to write more smut tbh
> 
> I've taken some liberties, such as the fact I have no idea what kinds of settings you can find on vibrators. well, idk if my setting exists at all, but it should
> 
> also I dub 'pretty boy flush' as someone who becomes red during arousal. so like the pink of the cheeks, the chest area and the dick. who knows if there's an actual name for it, cause I sure don't. but that shits cute
> 
> this kinda links back to the other chapters, but I suppose it can also be read as a stand alone chapter

**"Treat yourself, take this day for yourself"**

**"Just relax hyung"**

**"Take a breather Kihyun"**

**"Don't overwork yourself Kihyun-ah"**

 

 

* * *

 

And that's how Kihyun found himself in this situation, sweaty and lying on a bed. Well, was lying on a bed.

 

 

All the members apart from Kihyun had left to go out for the day. One, because they thought he needed to have some alone time and relax, whatever alone time that may be. And two, because they knew he would be less stressed if they weren't there being their normal messy selves.

 

When the idea arose, Kihyun naturally resisted the advice saying, "I don't need to relax, not while we all need to work hard as Monsta X. And I'm the designated mom of this group. If I'm not worrying about you all, who else will?"

 

After ~~some~~ a lot of coaxing, Kihyun accepted their words and decided that on their next rest day, they were going to leave the dorms so he was by himself. "Well, if that's the case, then the next rest day you guys are going to all go out and I'll stay at home."

 

Straight away there were protests, "wait so soon? But I planned to play Overwatch all day".

 

"Can't I just sleeeeeeeeeep?"

 

Wonho interjected, "guys we convinced him once, I don't know if we can change his mind again. Let's just tell our manager we're going out".

 

And that was that.

 

* * *

 

When the next day off came, Kihyun was excited. He had a thrum of adrenaline coursing through his veins, though he himself didn't know what for. His body aching with restlessness.

 

The day started relatively late, the members leaving the block at 9 am, yet Wonho still had to drag a sleepy Hyungwon out of the dorm. As everyone was exiting the dorms, with Minhyuk and Changkyun winking dramtically, Shownu pulled Kihyun to the side and whispered into his ear.

 

"Umm, you can always use my bed."

 

Kihyun looked back at the elder in confusion.

 

"You always thought it was bigger", he added on as an explaination.

 

"Oh", Kihyun blushed, he guesses this sort of freedom is what he was excited for. "Thank you"

 

Shownu smiled, "see you later".

 

Now that everyone had left, Kihyun felt lighter. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

 

He returned to his shared bedroom, and lay down on his bed. His mind whirring with the possibilities of the day, but he kept coming back to the idea of getting himself off. The idea that the others had placed into his head, and it seemed really appealing.

 

Soon after this contemplation, he was lying on his back, stretching himself with two fingers and plenty of lubricant, being messy during this time is one of the few times Kihyun can deal with. He spent a god amount of time teasing himself, working himself up for it. It had been a while since the last time, and even longer since it was just himself without the worry of disturbing the others. He dragged his fingers on his thighs, pinching his nipples, anything to heighten the pleasure.

 

Once he had prepped himself, with three fingers and enough lube to be leaking out of him, he grabbed the dildo that he pulled out of a box where it was usually kept with the other toys. Anticipating what was to come, he placed the dildo upright onto the bed as hovered over it. Slowly he inched himself in until he was sitting on the base. 

 

He rides the dildo with earnest, almost every movement causing the dildo to hit his prostate. He lets loose loud moans. His legs feel weak from the build up and the sensations, and he falls face first into pillows muffling what would've been a very vocal 'hyung, right there'. He rocks back and forth, still grinding against the toy. He wraps a hand around himself, jerking himself off, groaning out Shownu's name.

 

After lying in bed for a short while thinking about how he juST DID THaT, Kihyun went to go shower himself clean.

 

* * *

 

 

It was around 4 pm when Kihyun actually considered Shownu's offer. Their friendship was comfortable, Shownu having seemingly forgotten about the pre-debut incident. Yet Kihyun's attraction to the other man had yet to fully subside. Instead, it fluctuated between 'this man, is my man' to 'what a lovely human being'.

 

Kihyun wondered how many boundaries would be crossed if he decided to just wank in Shownu's bed, or do anything intimate. 

 

_but then again he did offer. wait what did he think I was going to use his bed for?? ? friends don't usually just offer up a bed with that many suggestive undertones._

 

_fuck it_

 

He went back into his room to collect his box of toys, picking out a few things that he wanted to use, among the items were handcuffs, a blindfold and a cock ring. He lay them out on the bed.

 

It was getting late, but Kihyun knew that the other members would be eating out tonight. They did tell him to treat himself.

 

So he put the cock ring on himself, before working his dick to semi hardness. It didn't take long with the thought of using Shownu's bed, along with the elder's scent surrounding him. Then he stretched his ass, though he was still kind of loose from earlier, and started working a vibrator toy. He teased his rim before pushing each rung inside of him. The front half was ribbed, and the back part, where it was attatched to a loop of string, was smooth.

 

Once it was fully situated, Kihyun turned on the vibrations this time, setting it onto 'random'. It changed between the lowest and highest vibrations automatically, adding an extra layer of excitement and surprise. It acted like a vibrating butt plug.

 

Next he put on a ball gag, and his favourite silky, black blindfold.

 

He pondered or a moment on how to put on his handcuffs, especially now that his blindfold was already on.

 

_I'll try having my hands beind me. I've never done that before, why not_

 

And with some difficulty he did, relaxing on his heels afterwards as he let his sensations consume him. An endless stream of moans leaving his lips.

  
   
[_____]

 

Shownu came back to the dorms for dinner, assuming that Kihyun was cooking already. However, the lights weren't on and he couldn't smell any food either.

 

_oh well, I guess I can just cook something simple. Hopefully the kitchen stays intact, or maybe I could relax then-_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud groan followed by what sounded like muffled sobbing.

 

_oh Kihyun is in. but why does it sound like he's crying?? ?_

 

Shownu made a move to open Kihyun's bedroom door before retracting, realising he was probably having the time of his life and should probably give him some privacy.

 

Suddenly there was a bang from Shownu's room, like something, someone, had just fallen onto the floor. In a haste to make sure they were alright, the situation was alright, he flung the door wide open.

 

Instead of being greeted by a burglar or another one of his members, he saw Kihyun. Kihyun who he thought was in his own room. Kihyun who actually accepted Shownu's offer on using his bed. Kihyun naked on the floor. Kihyun naked on **his** bedroom floor, with his body flushed pink. Kihyun gagged and tied up like he was for the taking. Kihyun accompanied with the sound of buzzing vibrating in the room. Kihyun shaking because of what looked like a dildo hanging out of him.

 

_oh. .. ._

 

Shownu sure wasn't expecting this when he came home.

 

[_____]

 

Kihyun rolled around on Shownu's bed, trying to get off the ring suffocating his dick. He doesn't know how long he's been trying to cum properly, not just unsatisfyingly dry orgasm or just drizzle hopelessly. But he does know not to handcuff himself with his hands behind his back again. Because he can't take off the stupid cock ring, or remove the gag or blindfold to find the keys, or even get the toy out from himself. So he's stuck, and even though no ones in the dorms, he feels humiliated. And that feeling just arouses him more.

 

He wiggles around a bit more, but then the dull vibrations turn intense and he falls on his back with a thump onto the wooden floor.

 

The landing hurts but he can only focus on the sudden change in angle that makes him arch in back in pleasure, the toy now resting (un)comfortably against his prostate. He releases a guttural groan.

 

Then the door opens and Kihyun can hear it hit the wall behind it. He draws in a sharp breath and rolls onto his side, legs curling up in an effort to cover himself.

 

_how did this happen. why now_ Kihyun thought to himself, and he started to reconsider every action that has led him to this moment.

 

"Kihyun?"

 

Kihyun shivers from being addressed. Turning his head in the direction he heard the voice come from.

 

"I'm going to take your blindfold off ok?"

 

He makes a sound of approval, though it just sounds like a moan in Shownu's ears.

 

Shownu takes off the blindfold to find shining eyes peering behind wet eyelashes. He allows for Kihyun to adjust to the light before saying, "I'm gonna pick you up and sit you on the bed."

 

He does so, carrying Kihyun from his underarms and places him onto to the edge of the bed; but the position just pushes the toy deeper into him. Kihyun throws his body back, and Shownu catches him before he hits his head on the wall. He whines around the gag, and Shownu's mind can't help but wonder back to their No Mercy days when Kihyun made the same keening sound in his sleep. Shownu's mouth goes dry at the thought.

 

_now is not the time_ his mind reminds him

 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll lie you on your front? I can remove the mouthpiece then."

 

He tries to settle Kihyun down as best as he can, resting his head on top of the pillow. Though the toy has returned to it's dull thrum, there's not much to stop Kihyun's cock from grazing against the duvet. Kihyun grinds pleasantly against the sheets, dignity far gone and the embarrassment of being caught spurring him on.

 

They make eye contact as Shownu takes off the gag. The blush on Shownu's cheeks rises as he watches Kihyun's mouth form an 'o' from his grinding, his face flushed pink. He places the gag on his night stand before breaking eye contact and settling inbetween Kihyun's spread legs, having to push them apart slightly to accommodate himself.

 

"Where's the key for this?" he gestures to the handcuffs, even though he knows that Kihyun cannot see him. "Kihyun where's the key?"

 

Kihyun being extremely distracted, doesn't seem to hear Shownu's question. His mind set on finally finding release.

 

"Kihyun." Shownu gruffs out, pulling his hips up and away from the bed.

 

Kihyun whines again at the loss of friction, and is now partially resting on Shownu's lap; Kihyun has to stop the urge to grind against him. His thighs are trembling, if it wasn't for Shownu's hold he would have fallen back onto the bed. His breathing hitches in his throat as the vibrator changes onto the highest setting, and his hips start rocking on their own accord brushing against Shownu's now semi-hard cock.

 

"Fuck" Shownu curses, his current state probably isn't helping this situation.

 

"Hyung just let me cum. Please." He turns around to face Shownu, "just take the ring off and we'll deal with my arms afterwards."

 

"Won't you be achy?"

 

"Please. Haven't I been goo-" Kihyun cuts himself off before continuing, "please, I need to cum. Like right now".

 

Shownu caught Kihyun's mistake. He already knows what Kihyun needs, so he reluctantly turns him onto his back.

 

"Yes you can cum, after I've taken this off, okay?" he points to the ring. "Yeah?"

 

Kihyun exhales a 'yeah' and Shownu slides up the ring bit by bit and then taking it off.

 

"I'm close, f- faster please"

 

"Already?" Shownu wonders, then backtracks realising that Kihyun has probably be stuck in this position for a while. "O- oh, yeah. Okay."

 

Shownu pumps Kihyun's dick that is already slick with precum.

 

"H- hyung"

 

The toy buzzes at short intervals causing the younger to twist and turn. Shownu moves his hand faster, twisting at the top. Kihyun lets out what can only be described as a pornographic moan.

 

Shownu uses his other hand to cup Kihyun's balls, rolling them gently in his hand.

 

"Please"

 

Realising that Kihyun has been holding back his release since the ring was removed, and is currently pleading Shownu to let him cum, Shownu answers, "go on then. You can cum now, that's a good boy."

 

At the mention of the pet name, Kihyun can feel himself burning with embarrassment as he orgasms, moaning loudly into the air. Shownu stroking him through it.

 

Wincing slightly at the oversensitivity, Kihyun alternates between moaning and saying "ah, hyung. It feels so good", he says "N- no more". As soon as he says that Shownu stops, though Kihyun stil bounces into his loose fist.

 

"W- why did you stop" Kihyun asks breathlessly. "One more. I can do it."

 

"You said no more, so I stopped."

 

"No, that's not what I meant. I can. Hyunggggggg. Let me show you I can do it." His eyes pleading

 

"Kihyun-ah, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you"

 

Kihyun nods. And without further ado, knowing that none of the other members would be back so soon, Shownu bends down and guides Kihyun into his mouth.

 

Taken by surprise, Kihyun jerks his hips forwards into the wet heat. His hands, still behind his back, grip the bedsheets beneath him even though his desperately wants to run his hands through Shownu's hair. He wants to pull ever so slightly to see the elder's reaction, but he can't so he suffices by saying so.

 

"I- I wish I could touch you. I'd maks you feel good as well."

 

Shownu groans around him, looking up at him with half lidded eyes as he keeps bobbing up and down. His own hand coming to work at his own aching need.

 

Soon Kihyun breathes out a "close".

 

At that Shownu pulls off, and wraps his hand back around Kihyun's cock, the younger bucking frantically into his hand.

 

"So good for me. So pretty"

 

Shownu experimentally pulls at the string still hanging out of the other, it causes his rim to stretch a little because of the shape.

 

At this extra feeling he cums again, his words slurring together, making a garbled mess. This time Shownu cums as well, with both of them catching their breaths afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I wanna write more and have them get together or just leave it here?


	4. In the evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for a dmc involving why Kihyun decided to go on the bed and Shownu confessing
> 
> .....
> 
> Kihyun and Shownu sort out their emotions ft. sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested here is the follow up!! yall probably wanted smt fluffy, but here's some more smut cause apparently thats all I write now
> 
> without further ado, here's the fic

"So. . ." the elder starts off.

 

"Let me take off these cuffs first, then we'll talk about this" Kihyun croaks out.

 

Kihyun tries to readjust his position and sit up, but the vibrator is still inside of him and he whines hopelessly as he falls back onto the bed.

 

"Actually, can you help me with this?" he asks, looking sheepish even though they were just intimate with each other.

 

"Y- yeah, sure."

 

Shownu pulls against the string, bringing about the first quarter out before Kihyun clenches and pulls it back into his body. Shownu stares, eyes wide as what just happened.

 

"W- w- wait" he says breathlessly, "it's on a high setting right now. Maybe just wait for it to slow down. There's a remote somewhere, try pressing the buttons on that. It'll turn off the vibrations."

 

Shownu nods and looks for the remote as Kihyun pants loudly on the bed. Kihyun wills himself not to get hard again. Now isn't the best time to explore his stamina.

 

Once Shownu found it, (after pressing a variety of buttons, including the highest settings which caused Kihyun to wail and arch his body away from the focal point), he turns it off and the person in question sighs in relief.

 

With the vibrations sorted out, Shownu tries again, this time successfully taking part of the toy out. At this point he has reached the halfway point, and Kihyun's body is physically aching with the want of it out of him. After what seemed like whole enitre years to Kihyun, Shownu had removed the toy from him, and he let out another deep breath.

 

"All done." Shownu says as he places it on the bed.

 

"Thank you, now I'll be on my way" Kihyun says, wobbling off the bed to the door, before turning around realising he can't open it . Shownu just shakes his head at the younger a small smile gracing his features. He walks over to pick him up off his unstable legs and holds him in a bridal style carry. He would've offered the younger a piggyback but decided Kihyun most probably wouldn't appreciate the added friction.

 

Kihyun squeals in surprise. "Yah!"

 

_if i didn't have my hands tied, i would've so hit his arm_

 

Shownu chuckles, before carrying the younger to his room and seeing an array of scattered sex toys over his bed. He raises both eyebrows at the finding, his jaw dropping. He looks down to find Kihyun burying his face into his chest.

 

"So, where's the key?" Shownu asks conversationally, masking his confusion as though this wasn't a weird situation at all.

 

"It should be inthtodrwr" he mumbles into the fabric of Shownu's t-shirt.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Top drawer" Kihyun says louder, though still speaking into Shownu's shoulder.

 

Shownu places Kihyun onto his own bed, pushing the items to one side. He sits and waits, as Shownu looks for the key and finds a bunch on a ring key chain connector.

 

"Which one?" Shownu asks.

 

"The one with the black lettering that has a 'H' on"

 

"Okay got it"

 

Shownu frees Kihyun from the cuffs and places them onto the bed with the rest of the toys.

 

Kihyun sighs in relief as he flops down, his arms coming to meet him at his sides. Eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation.

 

Shownu sits and settles next to Kihyun. "Kihyun-ah. Is this something we are going to discuss? Because I have questions"

 

"Hyunwooooooo" Kihyun groans. He covers his face with his hands to try and hide the cherry red blush reappearing on his cheeks.

 

"Why did you decide to use my bed? What exactly you were doing? I suggested it because I thought you could get some rest. Wasn't that the point?"

 

"Oh." And Kihyun feels really dumb in that moment. How badly did he misread the signs. Of course his soft hearted leader just wanted him to relax and catch up on sleep. "Sorry."

 

"No. What you did is fine. I just want to know why."

 

"Oh."

 

"So? Why were you handcuffed in my bed"

 

_why does he have to be so straightforward_

 

"Why not?" he tries. "I mean everyone was hinting at it. And it has been a long while. Also I have a question for you-"

 

"Don't try and deflect the question Ki"

 

"-why did you call me 'good boy'?"

 

Shownu realises that younger will probably grill him first before he himself is allowed to ask any questions. With a resigned sigh, he starts talking. "Do you remember the first time, no, the second time we met?"

 

Kihyun audibly gulps, _I thought that maybe it was his kink, not that he found out mine. ahHHhhh, I shouldn't've asked first_

 

"That's when I knew. You might not remember but you had a dream and you grinded on me and-"

 

Kihyun's blush returns onto his cheeks (as if it had ever left), he sits up impossibly fast and his hands come flying towards Shownu's mouth. His arms are barely mobile, but he manages to stop Shownu from continuing to talk. He was not expecting him to recite it.

 

 _why does he make me feel so red all the time,_ Kihyun wonders as his heart beat picks up

 

"Uh, that will do." He clears his throat, "I have other questions as well."

 

 _i guess he remembers that then,_ Shownu reasons

 

"Why did you help me get off?"

 

Kihyun looks at the elder expectantly.

 

Shownu eyerolls, then flicks his line of vision to Kihyun's hands, to which Kihyun just tilts his head to the side in question.

 

He licks a stripe up Kihyun's palm. His eyes widen in shock, then in awkwardness as he realises that Shownu couldn't exactly reply to him.

 

"You could've used your hands!"

 

He shrugs.

 

"Gross."

 

"I helped because I thought you needed a helping hand. And you can't say that was gross, your dick was in my mouth."

 

Some time later, Kihyun had finished interrogating Shownu and his arms had received a well needed massage. He had asked a whole variety of questions, like

 

Q. "Why did you leave early?"

A. "Because I wanted to eat your cooking."

 

Q. "How come you took so long finding the remote?"

A. "Maybe if you weren't lying on top of it, it would've been easier."

 

A. "Did you get turned on as well?"

A. "Yeah"

 

Q. "What time are the others arriving?"

A. "Around 10 pm?"

 

Q. "Can you give me a massage?"

A. "If you really need one."

 

 

"May I begin?" Shownu asks.

 

Kihyun nods.

 

Shownu decides he should start with his original question, "why were you handcuffed in my bed?"

 

"Why not?" Kihyun tries again.

 

"Hey, that's not fair. You gotta tell me."

 

"We didn't shake on it"

 

"Maybe not. But still."

 

"Fineee. I'm a kinky little shit. Happy now?"

 

"Nice to know, but I thought that was clear when I found you. And it doesn't really answer why you decided to do that."

 

"It's been a while ok. A long while since the last time I properly used any of my toys, so I just went all out. Kinda."

 

"Which one's your favourite? Like, how long have you had these toys for? And where do you even keep them?"

 

"They're in the box under my bed. And since yall never wanna clean, it has been really easy to hide. I've had them since always? Though I do add things every now and then."

 

_hmmm, is that why he always cleans?_

 

"And why do you want to know which one's my favourite?"

 

"I'll tell you why if you tell me."

 

"Can I pass this one?"

 

"Yeah sure, but only this one. Okay, so gauging from your reaction earlier, I assume you remember the dream you had as well as what happened. What happened in it?"

 

Kihyun replies, "I'm only telling you this because you answered all my questions. I was- I was getting eaten out and then fucked."

 

"Am I allowed to know the identity of this 'hyung'?"

 

"How do you know it's a man? Could've been a woman for all you know."

 

"Maybe, but I never pegged you to be that kinda guy. You are very talkative in your sleep."

 

"Uhmm."

 

_how much did I even reveal that night. damn_

 

"I take that as a no. So next, do you always decide to have two orgasms?"

 

"No. Earlier today I stuck to one."

 

"Earlier today?"

 

"No!!! Well, yes. I was in my own bed that time ok?" Kihyun says, sounding defensive. "It wasn't as intense."

 

"Why did you end up using my bed?"

 

"Well, because you said I could use your bed. And with everyone throwing me very unsubtle hints about sex and getting off, I just thought you meant the same."

 

"What were you thinking of when you were in my bed? Like what made it so intense?"

 

There's a long stagnant pause. 

 

"Kihyun?"

 

"You."

 

There's a second pause as Shownu processes the information. The air turns as thick as soup.

 

"It's always been you. Since day one. From that time when I asked you in the restaurant. Its your laugh, your love for food. The way we both chose ridiculous food items on Deokspatch. It's the way you smile and dance. It's how you sing with your heart, your kindness and cuddliness. The way you act like a big baby, but so macho at the same time. It's the butterflies you make me feel everytime I see you."

 

They bask in another serving of silence. Kihyun, feeling frustrated at the lack of a response, stands up and angrily walks towards the door.

 

Shownu quickly mirrors the action and wraps his arms around the other's waist. Back hugging him so he doesn't leave the room. His head coming to lean on the juncture between Kihyun's right shoulder and neck.

 

"Sorry I was just sorting out my thoughts. I'm not done with asking yet." His breath tickling Kihyun's neck, and Kihyun shivers at the action while bearing his neck ever so slightly like an omega in sign of submissiveness.

 

_why does everyone know my weak point_

 

His anger dissipates, he could never stay angry at his leader. He closes his eyes and bites his lips to keep himself and the faint remnants of his arousal under control. His mind blurs over as he becomes hyperaware of the little puffs of air hitting his skin, each one sending shots of electricity down his spine. Aware of Shownu's barely clothed body. His powerful arms warm and securing him in an embrace. Shownu's gentle hand tracing small circles on his left waist. His dick resting inbetween his ass cheeks. He could easily slip it into himself, he's still loose enough. If he just angled his body right. His entirely naked body.

 

_oh I still don't have any clothes on_

 

Shownu shakes Kihyun briefly, which jolts him out of his thoughts. "Ki, did you hear me?"

 

He turns his head slightly to the right, abashed at being caught up in himself and whispers a small "no".

 

"I said the feeling is mutual. I asked if you wanted to be mine, and I kinda spilt my heart out to you, but uh. Ok." His arms sagging and moving away from Kihyun.

 

"WaIT. I do want to be yours."

 

Kihyun feels like he's about to burst from emotion, quickly holding onto his arms, intending to turn around but the elder was still standing so close.

 

"Sorry I didn't reply, I was just- Just enjoying myself. Uh enjoying the moment?" Kihyun mumbles into the air.

 

Shownu is happy, but mildly confused at Kihyun's statement. He chances and looks down at him in amazement. "How are you hard again?" One hand coming down to cradle Kihyun's dick.

 

Kihyun yelps, himself unaware that he was sporting erection; he tightens his grip on Shownu's forearms, and presses his back against Shownu's front, a pitiful attempt in trying to escape the heat emanating from the other's hand. Yet his dick twitches in anticipation, precome coating the elder's fingers.

 

He squeaks out a short "hyung".

 

"Hmmm?" Shownu mumbles into his skin, as he presses soft kisses near his ear lobe. Sucking a bruise into his neck.

 

Kihyun feels like putty in his hands; his legs are weak, his temperature rising. "I- I-"

 

"Yeah?" he breathes out in a deep voice, the timbre of his voice vibrating throught Kihyun's bones.

 

Kihyun actually whimpers in response.

 

"Baby, you're so wet. It's like you're in heat."

 

"Is that bad?"

 

"No, it's so hot. You're being so good for me baby."

 

Kihyun never really had an affinity with pet names, but hearing it combined with praise and it coming from Shownu changed his mind.

 

Shownu rocks their dicks together. The younger's head lolls back onto the taller's shoulder. Though the friction isn't a lot, the messiness feels delicious.

 

They kiss sloppily, Kihyun fully turning around so he can feel Shownu properly, tugging his top over his head. They stay like this for a while, hands freely roaming over each other. Kihyun grasping hold of the taller's muscular build, and pinching his nipples occassionally, making Shownu gasp in pleasure. Shownu squeezing the younger's ass, kneading them and spreading them apart. Everytime he does so, Kihyun bucks his hips.

 

They make their way back to the bed, hands never leaving each other. Both of them lending one to rub their cocks together. They can both feel their highs arriving, so close to finishing.

 

Kihyun suddenly says "please fuck my thighs"

 

"Fuck. Yeah, yeah okay"

 

They switch their position so Kihyun is now on his hands and knees, whereas Shownu is kneeling directly behind him.

 

Kihyun is sobbing as Shownu rocks mercilessly into him. This angle works better, and now Kihyun receives his payback as Shownu presses and flicks his nipples.

 

Both of them are on edge and it isn't longer before they cum in unison. Sounds of pleasure hitting the walls of the room.

 

Kihyun is undestandably exhausted from the days events and swiftly falls asleep after he rides out his high.

 

Shownu looks fondly at him, and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he goes to get a cloth to clean Kihyun up, before taking a shower and tidying up.

 

* * *

 

 

It's just before 10 pm when Kihyun wakes up to the smell of food. His stomach growls in hunger, so he throws on a top and shorts, and trudges out of his room towards the kitchen.

 

Hearing the sound of soft footsteps approaching, Shownu turns around.

 

"Oh. You're wearing my top."

 

"Hm" He says, plopping into a dining chair.

 

"Want to eat?"

 

"Please. What are you making?"

 

"Just some kimchi fried rice"

 

"Wow, I'm impressed."

 

"I didn't sign up for this rudeness."

 

Kihyun playfully sticks his tongue out at him, his nose scruching up a little.

 

"You're cute. So, anyways, tell me; since when were you such a horndog?"

 

"Ha ha ha" Kihyun deadpans, his usual sarcastic humour back in full force.

 

"I'm serious though. How did you keep that under wraps?"

 

"I have my ways" he says, sending a wink back.

 

Shownu laughs heartly, before returning to cook dinner.

 

"What are we now?" Kihyun asks uncertainly as Shownu plates up the food.

 

"Dating?"

 

"Yeah, dating sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, as always comments are appreciated ♡♡
> 
> hmu on tumblr @mxshowki


End file.
